


Time Is Of The Essence [Spencer Reid]

by FlubberGubler



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlubberGubler/pseuds/FlubberGubler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you.❝<br/>~ Maya Angelou</p><p>© Copyright 2016 by Laura Ann Lee,  All rights reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is Of The Essence [Spencer Reid]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfiction and I'm actually very, very nervous about how it's going to go and if you're going to like it. But I guess that's the beauty of it, huh?  
> Spencer Reid is more than a heartthrob but an intelligent human being with sense of life and death. Hopefully, I can write him just as he is portrayed.
> 
> Vote and comments are appreciated. Also, nothing is edited or proffered.
> 
> All my works are copyrighted under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988. This includes all chapters, prologues/epilogues, characters, and associated content. Any unauthorized copying, broadcasting, manipulation, distribution or selling of this work constitutes as an infringement of copyright. Any infringement of this copyright is punishable by law. Obviously, this is a Fanfiction so I only own the plot and the female OC.
> 
> © Copyright 2016 by Laura Ann Lee, All rights reserved

**Prologue:**

 

Tears welled in my indigo eyes, not the colour the ones those are attracted too; mine were too.. too dark to be special. But Her.. Her beautiful amber eyes would gleam up at me every time she accomplished something - little or big, it meant the world to her. But this wasn't her room. This wasn't her case. I thought maybe if I could prevent him from taking another beautiful soul it would rectify what I took from her, but I didn't make it in time. "Mickie?" A knock came from outside the bedroom door, "Mickie, It-It's Spencer.. Can I come in?"

"Yes." I called out but did not move from the position I stood. I began to fluff her pillows and pull the Disney Princess blanket up, tucking it underneath the sides. Spencer entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "I thought I could do this job, Spence." I broke the silence, "I thought I could save lives and reunite the families who endure pain and suffering during times like this; make a difference even," I walked over towards the windowsill and leaned with my back against it, hands gripping the edges and my feet crossed over one another and my head hung low, "I thought if I could save another family or families from falling apart then maybe.. just maybe I could've rectified what I did to my own family."

"Mick-kie, Wh-what happened to her was not your fault. You were up against all odds and this time, the odds won but that doesn't necessarily mean you didn't make a difference," Spencer stood up and unlatched his bulletproof vest, "Y-you took a bullet to the chest for me and you're still alive! If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were a gift from God." Spencer extended his hand, resting his palm on my cheek as he used his thumb to wipe away my tears, "I mean, You disobeyed Strauss orders to save me from being blown up to smithereens. I became your priority when in reality, it should've been the other way around."

"Spence-" I paused when I realized my mistake, "Sorry-" He lowered his head and chuckled, "After all you've done for me, "He lifted his head back up, looking me dead in the eye, "You can call me anything you please, Agent Brim." His lips connected with mine, instantly. I wanted to pull away but God knows I couldn't. "Spencer," I moaned, pushing him back a little, "There's a lot you don't know about me, and you don't want to be involved."

I tried pulling away and out of his grip but he only held me tighter. "I'm a profiler, Mickie, I can read you like a book and now I'm telling you to  _let me take care of it_ ," He lifted my chin up with his thumb so I was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Spence-" I started to protest against it

"Alright?" He grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me once more.

"O-okay.."

 


End file.
